Jules
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Six gets Holiday a Christmas present that eventually becomes his worst enemy. Perhaps next time he'll think twice when buying a cat. Holix. Oneshot.


**I made this for a Generator Rex secret santa! This is for tumblr user nana-princess. It's not long or involved or anything, but I hope you guys like it all the same. Whoever is left around here, that is.**

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><p>

It took a ridiculously long time for Six to figure out Holiday's gift this Christmas. He already knew what he wanted to get her, of course, but the paperwork to do so was incredible, even for someone in his high position. The only way it worked out at all was thanks to his high position, really. It's clearly stated in Providence residential laws, as well as common military base rules that they have to adhere to, that pets are simply not allowed. Everything in the Petting Zoo was EVO and therefore considered experimental samples and Bobo... didn't count. Normal pets, cats, dogs, even fish that were not being used for any scientific or militant purpose to serve the base as a whole was completely and utterly forbidden. He even checked to see if he could write it off as something to catch mice in the hanger bay. That didn't fly.

As usual, however, Six eventually got what he wanted after navigating loop holes and even adding in a bit of "for Agent Rex's health and mental stability." In the end, he had to include the kid in the gift giving, because he was the only one even remotely allowed to have a pet. He just wouldn't actually tend to it. Cats did whatever they liked anyway.

So, with the agreement that Rex's name also be present on the gift tag, Six handed over a tiny gray ball of fluff that could hardly fit in the palm of his hand. Holiday hadn't noticed. He cleared his throat. She glanced over to him from the computer at her desk and his heart hammered in his chest, but all she said was, "What's wrong with it? Is it going to spit acid on me. That's dangerous, Six."

He wasn't entirely sure how he didn't see that coming. "No, doctor. It's a day early, but this is your Christmas present. There's a lot of protocols to go through, but he's cleared to be on Providence property. He's also legally in Rex's name, so consider him from the both of us." She stared up at him. "Merry Christmas," he continued in the same monotone voice.

Holiday blinked and looked down at the little fluff ball. All she could think at the moment was how little time she had to tend to a pet, but the tiny thing decided that exact moment to yawn so wide that it nearly fell over in Six's palm and she was in love. "You... got him for me?"

"For you," he pushed the cat closer, as if the intention wasn't already obvious.

She finally reached out and gently took the _extremely soft_ fluff ball into her hands, picking him up and looking deep into his pale blue eyes. He meowed. She decided there really wasn't that much important work to tend to for the rest of the day. "Six... Thank you," she gasped, holding the fluffy thing close, "What's his name?"

Six shrugged. "Whatever you want it to be."

And from that day on, Jules was a new part of the family. He was also the bane of Six's entire existence.

At first, it was nothing. For the first month or so, Holiday doted after the new kitten as if it were her own child. She bought special kinds of food with real meat mixed in, the shampoo that has a perfumed fragrance and reduces skin allergies, about a thousand toys filled with catnip, regular vet check ups, even scheduled grooming sessions. It was suddenly her hobby and she loved Jules with every fiber of her being. He seemed to like her, too, the way he followed her around all the time.

The third and fourth month came and went with absolutely no changes. Holiday still bathed Jules at least three times a week. She still took time out to play with him whenever she could manage. He even got special little treats for doing nothing at all. Not even a trick. Just... lounging.

By the time the sixth month rolled around, Six was a bit worried. The doctor was still just as doting on her pet as she was on day one. Not that it wasn't strange, but she never really seemed to have time anymore. Well, she didn't in the first place, but she didn't _make_ time anymore. Whenever he asked her about something, the excuse always had something to do with Jules. Always. He began to wonder if her work performance was suffering.

Or that's the story he told Rex.

"Fff, dude. You're just jealous," the kid chuckled to him one day as they looked down from the balcony in the Tower. Holiday was currently scratching Jules' ears while she typed in a new algorithm she had been working on with one hand. Six commented on how the cat was possibly making her sloppy. Rex laughed very loudly.

The agent's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not jealous of a cat, Rex," he defended, "I'm only worried that the doctor is too attached to him."

"Jealous." Six turned and glared over at the boy. Rex laughed and continued. "Oh, come on. Every time you ask her out, she always can't 'cause she has to do something with her little bundle of joy. Yet, somehow, she always has time for Jules. And me. And work."

"I do not ask out my cowork-"

"Fine! Meeting for lunch. Whatever you call it. Same thing." The kid waved a hand in the air, imitating Six's flippant attitude on what he did and didn't consider dates. "The point is, she doesn't have time for you, but she has time for the cat. That has got to irritate you a little bit."

Six stared at him and Rex smugly stared back, until the agent eventually turned and started walking down the balcony and towards the stairs. Completely ignoring the kid, he made a bee line straight for Holiday's desk.

Jules was the first to notice him. A flicker of his ear was enough of an indication, but as Six grew closer, the cat opened his blue eyes to glare through his gray fur at the impending interruption of his ear scratching. For some reason, not only did Six not really care for how Holiday treated the cat, but Jules somehow sensed it and grew a general distaste for the man in green. The only way it was ever noticeable was by how much Jules would ignore him and rub against literally anyone else's legs. Anyone. An EVO. It didn't matter. So long as Six was in the room, there had to be a show.

When Holiday looked up and stopped her hand movements, Jules grumbled deep in his throat. Six was overly happy to realize that it went unnoticed. "Hey," she greeted him with a little smile, "What's up?"

"Not much," Six sighed as if it were the truth, "What are you up to?"

"Inputting my new algorithm," she explained a bit, glancing to the monitor.

Six nodded, like it was interesting news to him. "How's it going?"

Jules grumbled again. She didn't notice. "Good so far," Holiday happily sighed, "I'll have to check it over later for mistakes, though. That part might take a while. I hate proofing."

He took the shot. "How about I go and grab us some dinner, then?"

Jules meowed loudly and started licking the doctor's hand. She looked down at him and started scratching his ears again, and the agent suddenly visualized picking up the cat and punting him into the Zoo. "I don't know," she muttered thoughtfully down to the stupid cat.

"I'll get it and everything," he quickly added, then shrugged one shoulder, "Just offering."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," Holiday leaned back in her chair, "What did you have in mind?" Jules grumbled louder.

"What are you hungry for?"

"I'm not really hungry. Whatever you want to get is fine. I'll pay when you get back."

"No need. This one's on me."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"_MEOW!_" They both looked down to the cat, who was angrily kneading his paws into Holiday's skirt. She cooed to him and he began to purr louder than a jet engine.

Six tried his hardest to ignore it. "Meet me in the dining hall in an hour?"

"Sure," she purred back, only looking at that stupid cat. Jules, however, was looking at him in victory.

"I'll be back soon, then," he said only after years of practicing how to keep a straight face and voice while walking around the pair. He also didn't dare to look up at Rex's reaction to the whole ordeal.

So, Six went and got take out. Granted, he went to a very nice restaurant and talked to the manager whom he had happened to save from an EVO attack just a month or so ago. Since she requested they both get the same, he got them a seafood pasta with desert and soup. Wine on base was prohibited, but they had a sparkling juice somewhere in a pantry, he was sure.

That's when Six walked into the dining hall with his bags of food in hand. No one was there, he was still about fifteen minutes early, except for one lone figure on the table. Jules sat on his haunches, staring up at Six as if he had been expecting the man. He probably had.

The cat certainly lost his tiny snowball figure from the kitten days. Holiday insisted that he was perfectly healthy, but everyone else agreed that Jules was perfectly _fat_. He wasn't round, but he was more rolls and hatred than fluff at this point. His eyes still sparkled a bright blue of youth, especially with the expensive matching collar he wore, but there was only murder in his eyes whenever he decided to grace Six with his sight. Like he was doing right now.

The Agent Six was not afraid of cats, though. "Get off the table," he grumbled from his placement at the doorway, assuming the cat understood.

He more than likely did and chose to ignore the order. It seemed that Jules was not afraid of ninjas.

The cat started licking at his paw when Six approached. "Get down," he said again, putting his bags on the table.

Jules stared at him, while he cleaned behind his ears, openly defying him.

Six was just about to approach and remove the cat himself, fully aware of the threat of claws, when the door opened again and Holiday walked in. Jules immediately jumped down to greet her.

She noticed the cat before anything else. "Oh, I've been looking everywhere for you," she cooed, bending down to rub him on the head. Jules turned just enough to make eye contact with Six.

"I'll get us some drinks," the agent grumbled, going unnoticed as he walked towards the kitchens.

When he returned, Holiday was standing near the table and her attention was finally off of the cat for once. Instead, she was staring wide eyed at the food. "How much did this cost?" she asked when he was closer, "I was expecting a burger or something. Not that this isn't- I just-"

"You said whatever I wanted," he happily answered her, placing down a bottle of the sparkling white grape juice he thought of earlier. "It's not exactly a fine wine, but it'll do."

"Oh, Six. Than-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jules jumped back on to the table and meowed for Holiday. Six smirked from behind her back. "Jules, no," she schooled him, wagging a finger and picking him up, "Down. You don't get on tables." When she leaned back up, the cat's tail was swishing around and she patted off her hands of imaginary shedding fur. "He's not usually like that."

"Maybe it's hormonal," Six hid his smile and walked around her to get the food set out. She didn't seem to notice his joke, which made it that much better. Jules grumbled from their feet.

Holiday thanked Six again before they both sat down to enjoy dinner. She seemed more than happy with it and, for the first time since December, he finally had her full attention again. Jules continued to grumble and swish his tail from his place by her feet, every now and then pawing at a leg and going generally unnoticed. Despite that, they could both see that the doctor greatly enjoyed herself.

The next day when Six inquired if Holiday would like to grab some lunch with him, Jules never grumbled once. The glares, however, could kill a normal man.

**Yes, he's named after the author Jules Verne. I headcanon him to be Holiday's favorite author. Anywho, thanks for reading!**


End file.
